New Loves
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: A series of one shots about the kunoichi of Naruto. Some unusual pairings.
1. Tenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, even if I wish I did, but I do own this story plot

A/N: I took this story from my Fanlib account

Tenten

"Why?!" The brunette cried as she curled into a ball, her back against a moss covered log. "Why did he do this to me?!" She wailed, curling up tighter. The crack of a fallen tree branch alerted her that someone was in the area. "Who's there?!" She demanded as she sat up.

"Please, don't cry." A familiar masculine voice asked of her, as the guy stepped into the small clearing.

"Shino, what are you doing here?" She asked as she hastily wiped her eyes. He came to stand beside her, and sat on a fallen log located behind her.

"You ran past my teams training grounds crying, I wanted to know why you were." He spoke lowly, as she moved to sit besides him.

"Why do you care?" She demanded as she looked at the forest floor. He turned his head to look at her, noticing earlier her hair was out of its usual buns. A moment of silence passed between them before he answered her.

"Because I'm in love with you." Her head shot up and she looked at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" She whispered, barely audible, feeling several emotions pass through her, as he slowly removed his sunglasses. She looked into his grey brown eyes to see if his words were true.

"Hai. I am. I have been for awhile now, actually." Shino said, and looked upwards into the starlit sky. "But that's not why I came. Why were you crying?" he asked as he turned to look into her brown orbs.

"Because I found Neji with another woman." She said quietly as tears reformed in her eyes, trying to keep them in, but one escaped, trailing down her cheek. Shino brushed his finger against her cheek, wiping away the fallen tear, as she looked away from him, ashamed. His touch shocked her. He had never acted this way towards anyone before. "Shino." Tenten whispered his name as she turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his. He hesitantly moved his hand from her cheek to underneath her chin, and lifted her face to his until their lips met brushing against one another's. They slowly moved apart and looked into each others eyes before they kissed again, this time more passionately, moving their mouths against the others. When they finally pulled back, they were gasping for air.

"Tenten." Shino said her name after a moment and she looked up at him. "We can't." He told her and she looked into his eyes.

"Shino. I know what I want and it isn't Neji's cheating ass. It's you." She replied as he looked away from her.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. She placed her hand on his cheek until he looked at her again.

She smiled. "Hai, I'm sure. I've never been so sure in my life." She told him and leaned over until she met her lips with his, kissing him gently and pulled back after a moment. "I think I made myself believe it was him I wanted, when I was so blind as to see that it was you all along. I love you, not him." She told him and he smirked as he stood up, pulling her with him.

"Good, then that means your mine now." He stated as he placed one arm behind her back, the other underneath her legs, then swept her up into his arms. She let out a shriek as she felt her feet leave the ground, and placed her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"Shino! What are you doing?!" She demanded as he started walking. He didn't reply until the reached her training grounds, however no one was there at the moment.

"We're going to my place. I'm not going to make love to you on the forest floor." He informed her, and she turned a shade of red Hinata never reached while he headed to his clans compound.


	2. Hinata

Hinata

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Tenten called out to her friend, who was busy walking towards her clan compound. Said girl was hastily wiping her eyes so her best friend wouldn't see any tears that had fallen down her cheeks. The street was deserted since the only buildings in the area was apart of the Hyuga compound.

"Hello, Tenten-chan." The shy girl said as soon as her friend joined her in a walk and they resumed walking to her clans compound. "I'm sorry about Neji-nii-san." She said quietly, and Tenten looked down at the sidewalk.

"I am too, but I'm over him." She told her, and looked up at Hinata, noticing her eyes were red. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Hai?" Hinata responded at her friends question. "What is it?" Tenten studied her friends eyes, wondering wither or not to ask the question.

"Were you crying?" She asked after a moment, and silence passed between them. Hinata looked at the ground in front of her and stopped walking. Tears pooled in her eyes unshed.

"Naruto doesn't like me." Her voice broke, and her shoulders shook with sobs. "Why? Why does he like Sakura-san so much?!" She cried as Tenten hugged her, letting her release the pain.

"There, there. It'll be alright. You'll find someone better then him. Someone who will return your love." Tenten told her, as she thought of her situation. She had lost someone she cared deeply about but found someone she cared for even more and they felt the same way about her, and this was just days ago.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" The younger girls screamed as the sobs shook her body. Tenten hugged her even tighter.

"I know. I know it does. Let the pain all out." She told her, and felt her eyes swell up with tears as well. "I promise it will get better." They stopped talking for awhile.

After a moment Hinata pulled back, and wiped her eyes, her sobs stopping. "Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder, Tenten-chan." She thanked her friend and they parted. Hinata walked for several minutes more until she reached the gates to the compound.

"Hinata!" A voice called from the direction she had just came from. She turned to it to see Kiba and his huge dog, Akamaru. "Kurenai-sensei needs us to meet her at the training grounds. She and Shino is already there waiting for us." He informed her as soon as he reached her.

"Hai." She replied and they started walking towards their training grounds. They were silent as the walked down the street, until Akamaru barked something to Kiba, who blushed at what the dog had said.

"No." He replied, and Hinata gave him a confused look, since he usually never said no to his dog, which gave him the opportunity to see her tear stained eyes. "Hinata-chan? Why were you crying?" He asked and she looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said and walked faster.

"Hey!" He called as he ran to join up with her. "Come on! You can tell me. I'm your teammate, your supposed to trust me, remember?" She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Naruto-kun doesn't like me. No one does." She said quietly and he stopped in his tracks causing her to stop as well.

"That's not true. I like you. And so does Akamaru." He added when his dog barked at him. Hinata smiled a little, and shook her head as she turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean that way. I know you like me Kiba, we're teammates after all." She said and looked at him. "I want to have love like Asuma and Kurenai-sensei have." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Hinata. I love you, with all my heart and soul, I do." He swiftly placed a gentle kiss on her lips and stepped back. A moment of silence passed between the and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She stepped towards him and placed her arms around his neck, then kissed him sweetly. After a few moments she pulled back so they could breathe. Akamaru was staring at the couple, not interrupting them.

"I don't know how I feel about you but I know that I want to give us a try. Is that ok?" She asked, and he smirked at her.

"I don't mind. Not at all." He told her and grabbed her hand. Then they walked towards their training grounds hand in hand, Akamaru behind them.


	3. Ino

Ino

"Oh kami, what was I thinking?!" Ino cried as she ran through Konaha. She was headed in the direction of the Hokage's tower. She wouldn't stand being on the same team as him anymore. Not after all he had put her through. As she ran into the building she passed up the secretaries desk and went straight into the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama!" She cried as she burst open the door, interrupting a meeting.

"Ino? What could be so important that you would disrupt a meeting between the Kazekage and myself?" The older blond asked with a raised eyebrow. Ino looked at the desk, feeling tears swell up.

"I don't want to be on my team any longer." She said after a moment.

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked. Gaara looked at the younger blond from the corner of his eye. _'She's the teammate of the one my sister is dating.'_ It passed through his mind, but he dismissed it, not really caring.

"Because I...I found out he's cheating." She said quietly. The older woman sighed, knowing that Ino wouldn't change her mind. "Alright. I'll find you another squad to join." Ino shook her head.

"No. I don't want to be a ninja anymore. I'd rather be a civilian." She informed her, a look of disbelief passed over the older womans face before a more serious one replaced it.

"Are you sure? You are nearly the head of the interrogation department. Are you sure you want this?" The woman asked, placing her chin on her palm. Ino nodded causing the older woman to sigh, and lean back in her chair. "Alright. Do you want to inform them, or shall I?"

"You can. I don't want to see them anymore." Ino said after a moment of thinking it over. "Can I go to another village for awhile?" At the Hokage's nod, Ino smiled sadly. "Thank you, Tsunade-same."

"You may go to Suna. Gaara will be the only one going back any time soon, so you shall go with him, or you may wait for Temari to go." She informed her, and Ino's eyes hardened with a look of hate.

"I'll go with Kazekage-sama." She said without hesitation. The older woman nodded.

"I'll be leaving in two hours. Be ready and at the gate or I shall leave you behind." He said emotionlessly. She nodded.

"Hai. I shall be ready." She turned and left the room without a second thought, headed towards her home. When she reached her apartment she unlocked the door, and headed inside her room. Grabbing a backpack, she marched to her closet and pulled out all of her belongings. She neatly folded all of the clothes and placed them into the oversized backpack, which took an hour and forty-five minutes. "Looks like I've got to go." She said quietly, and placed her arms between the straps and lifted the backpack. It was really heavy, but she didn't notice as she was determined to get out of the village. When she reached the door to her apartment, she opened it only to see Shikamaru standing infront of it, about to knock.

"Hey Ino..." He trailed off when he saw the bookbag. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked, and her eyes hardened as they did in the Hokage's office.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Yes I am." She said, as she turned and locked the door.

"I'm the leader of our squad, of course it's my business." He replied, and she smirked at him.

"Not anymore, it's not. I'm no longer apart of the squad. In fact, I'm no longer a ninja. I'm leaving this village for awhile, so tell Choji that I'll miss him. Good-bye and good riddance." She said and continued on her way towards the gate, leaving him dumbfounded.

When she reached the gate Gaara was already there. "Ready?" He asked, not waiting for an answer and walked off.

Several hours later, they had stopped for the night, halfway there. Ino had decided she would go look for some water, and hadn't returned for an hour. Gaara usually didn't care about what happened to people but for some reason this girl was having a strange affect on him, so now he was getting restless when she didn't return. He sighed and stood up from his seat on the forest floor, then headed in the direction she went earlier. After awhile he heard the rush of water and her voice. She was singing.

"Because it feels so good! 'Cause I got him where I want him now!" She sang along with some music she had playing. He didn't know who sang the song originally, but she sang it very well. He followed her singing voice until he reached the stream and saw that she was bathing. He turned a shade of red darker then his hair and hastily stepped back and stepped on a twig, snapping it in half, a quiet sound but loud enough that she heard it, and swirled around to see who the intruder was, and screamed when she saw him. "Pervert!"

"No! I was just-" He stopped abruptly when she threw huge rocks at him, his sand instinctively keeping them from landing a blow. "Stop it! I was just looking for you!" He yelled at her and she stopped throwing the rocks at him, then glared.

"Turn around, I need to get dressed." She instructed him, and he turned around. After a moment he heard a splash and then a rustle of clothing. After a moment he heard the sound of her footsteps which signaled that she was finished and turned back around only to see that she had come within inches of him and it startled him into falling backwards, his foot accidentally hit her leg causing her to fall on top of him, letting out a shriek as she tripped, and knocked the breath out of him.

She blushed a red as bright as his hair and pushed herself up, placing her hands next to his head and got on her knees. Gaara opened his eyes, and was confused. _'Why hasn't my sand kept this from happening? It usually never lets anyone get so close to me...' _He trailed off when he noticed how she looked with the sunlight and placed his hand against her cheek. She was to say the least, shocked. He lifted himself up until his lips brushed hers slightly. She closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his, until they both were fighting for dominance over the other. After a few moments they broke apart for air, breathing heavily.

"Gaara-kun." She said his name sweetly, and he looked into her eyes.

"Hai?" He replied, wanting to know what she wanted.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked shyly as she sat up, and looked away, he then sat up as well.

"I think I want to be with you. I've never felt so strongly about anyone but you." He told her, and blushed while he said it. "What about you?"

"I think its the same. I've never even felt like this with Shikamaru." She told him, and he frowned.

"Were you dating him before?" He asked, thinking that something that didn't seem right, and she nodded.

"Hai, I just broke up with him today. I caught him with your sister. He didn't come to the meeting today and I assumed he was sick, so I went to cheer him up but saw that Temari had beaten me to it." She looked away as she said it, but then he placed his hand under her chin, and made her look him in the eye.

"Do you still want him?" He asked, unsure of her feelings towards him even more so when she smiled and laughed.

"Why would I want him when I have you now?" She asked, and kissed him, with a smile plastered on her face. After a moment she pulled away, and stood up. She smiled at him, one that only he would ever see, and ran away. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled and he shot up, chasing after her. They played this only for a few moments until he caught her around the waist, making her shriek in happiness, and kissed her until they were both breathless.

"Lets go. We still have to get to Suna." He told her when the pulled back for air. She nodded and he started off without her. She growled, since he didn't wait for her the had a brilliant idea. She jumped on his back, and made him stumble, but he didn't fall. He sighed and grabbed her legs with his hands so she wouldn't fall, and walked towards their camp with the sun setting behind them.


	4. Sakura

"I guess this is it." The pink haired young woman sighed. It would be her last time to ever be in Konaha without being considered an enemy. She was leaving for good, and would be considered an enemy and a rogue nin after today. Several weeks back she had been assigned a mission and had fallen in love. She was to meet him in a couple of hours at the border of the land of water. "If only it didn't have to end like this." She said wistfully. She had no reason to stay here and Naruto didn't understand the fact that she loved him only as a brother. He had broken a certain girls heart but the girl had found another and was over him. She had lost Ino because of a certain guy who hurt her then she left the village and quit being a kunoichi. She had never really talked to Tenten or Hinata much, so they wouldn't be what she considered friends. Tsunade only considered her as an apprentice, and Kakashi as a student.

She had no real reason to stay so why should she? Even though Sasuke came back, she still didn't want to stay. She didn't love him anymore. She had finally replaced him with another. Someone who actually returned her feelings and valued her as an equal. He made her feel so alive and happy, something she hadn't felt since her parents were killed.

To be in love, she now knew what it meant. She knew he was the one. The only one who made her feel this way. What she felt for Sasuke was nothing more than a mere childhood crush. No one but him could make her feel so alive. He had asked her to join him and she accepted without a second thought. To her, being with him was worth it. She would get rid of her loyalties to this village if that was all it took to be with him.

The time had finally arrived. She had to start off to their meeting spot. Heading down the main road, she silently bade farewell to the places most dear to her, knowing that she would never come back. Alive, that is. When she finally reached the gates, she forced a smile on her face and waved at the guards. They let her through, thinking that she was being assigned a mission. After all she was the Hokage's apprentice. She walked farther and soon jumped into the trees, headed towards the meeting spot in the land of water.

When she finally neared the land of water she felt his pulsing chakra and her heart swelled with joy. She quickened her pace and reached him in no time. She jumped into the small clearing, just behind him, and moved back a step. He slowly turned to look at her, his ebony eyes peering over the chin-high collar of his cloak. She gulped, intimidated by him.

"Sakura." His voice helped reassure her. She grinned. He pulled out a kunai and handed it to her. She pulled off her headband and stared at it for a long time. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, and then looked back down at the headband with the symbol of the Leaf Village carved into the metal plate. She moved the kunai across the metal, causing a scratch to appear in the middle of the symbol. She let out a shaky breath. Then looked up into his eyes as she retied the headband. He grabbed something from inside his cloak and pulled it out, then tossed it to her. she caught the fabric and held it up. It was a cloak, exactly like his. The red clouds standing out on the black fabric. She placed her arms in the sleeves, and let the fabric settle against her body as she zipped it up. After she had on the robe, he turned and walked away.

_'This is it. Time to go.'_ She got caught up in her thoughts. "Wait up, Itachi-kun!" She cried when she noticed he was leaving her behind and she jogged to catch up with him. Soon they were completely shrouded in the mist that had condensed while they met up.


End file.
